Elölről hátra 5: Szakítás ujjból
by Blondjob
Summary: Az utolsó előtti rész...


Szakítás - ujjból

- Draco, itt vagy? - nem igaz, hogy már megint nincs sehol. Az utóbbi másfél hónapban alig találkoztunk vele. Soha nem volt ideje ránk, mindig volt valamilyen "halaszthatatlan" dolga. Persze. Biztos felszedett valakit. Csak tudnám, hogy kit. Nem mintha féltékeny lennék, nem. Már régen nem Dracóért vagyok oda, persze két éve még mindent megtettem volna, hogy az enyém legyen, de mára megváltozott a helyzet. Mondjuk, hogy az ízlésköröm már nem csak a Mardekárra korlátozódik.

Áh, ez meg mi? Közelebb lépkedek az éjjeliszekrényhez. Valami fotó, de nem látom rendesen. Az egyik alak Draco, a másik meg egy fekete lobonc, ami Dracót puszilgatja. Aztán a beazonosíthatatlan haj hátrafordul, és... atyaég, ez Potter! Felkapom a képtartót, hogy közelebbről megnézhessem. Draco félmeztelen, a haja kócos, szeme pedig úgy csillog, mint aki menten megdugja Harryt. És ha jól látom, ezt Harry nem is bánná igazán. Rajta sincs talár, csak egy szétgombolt ing, és egy hanyagul szétlazított nyakkendő. Ó, Merlin, milyen szexi! Olyan édesen vigyorog, teljesen hozzásimul Dracóhoz, simogatja, csókolgatja... Ez nem lehet igaz! Harry az ENYÉM!

- Mi a baj Blaise? - kérdezi Pansy, miközben mellém lép. És sikít. És kikapja a kezemből a képet. Úgy néz ki, mint aki menten gutaütést kap. Vörösödik a feje, szemei kigúvadnak, és csak tátogni tud a döbbenettől.

- Mi a büdös franc ez? - végre meg bírt szólalni. Azt hiszem ő se reagált valami jól a gondolatra, hogy az imádott Dracója összejött a Fiúval, Aki Megkapta Amit Ő Nem.

- Hehh, nem hiszem, hogy nagyon magyarázni kellene ezt a képet. Nyílván nem gyilkolják egymást rajta. Persze hacsak nem halálra akarják dugni a másikat - arról egy szót se, hogy én szívesen megtenném Harryvel.

- Nagyon vicces vagy, Zambini. Nem hiszem el, hogy az én tökéletes Dracóm ezt az idióta Pottert csókolja azokkal a finom, érzéki ajkakkal!

Ajaj, Pansy beindult a gondolatra. Ideje leállítani, bár, azt hiszem, szövetségesre leltem benne.

- Szét kell robbantanunk ezt az álompárt - csóválom a fejem, és visszaveszem a képet Pansytől. Még egyszer végignézek Harryn, aztán kelletlenül visszateszem a helyére. Aztán feltűnik a kép hátán egy cikornyás írás. Egyből olvasni kezdtem.

„Már egy hónapja veled... Szeretlek: Harry"

- Mi az? - hajolt oda Pansy is, és ő is olvasni kezdte. Hát ez nem igaz. Már több, mint egy hónapja járnak, és én erről semmit nem tudtam! Ideje cselekedni.

- Tennünk kell valamit - vicsorgott Pansy, én meg bólintottam.

- Csak ne itt. Gyerünk valami szabad terembe, és találjunk ki valamit...

DM/HP

Eljött az idő, ó igen. Elkezdhetjük kivitelezni a nagy tervet. A bájitaltan óra pontosan megfelel a célnak. Pansy és én lesben állunk, Parkinson elfoglalja a helyet Draco mellett, én meg majd enyhítem Harry hiányérzetét. Á, már jönnek is. Vigyázz, kész, rajt! Ez az. Pansy egy ártatlan mosollyal levágódik Draco mellé, és előadja az annyira-hiányoztál-nem-birom-nélküled-beszélgessünk szöveget. Én meg Harryt szuggerálom, hogy leüljön az egyetlen szabad helyre a teremben(ami természetesen mellettem van), mivel megint ők jöttek a legkésőbb. Nem is akarom tudni, hogy miért.

Harry körülnéz, és rádöbben, hogy tényleg nincs már hely. Nagyot sóhajt, és jön felém. Ó, igen, gyerünk, baby, még egy kicsit... Csüccs.

- Ciao, Harry - villantom rá olaszosan szexi mosolyom, ő meg levág egy fintort. Ó, még ez is milyen jól áll neki!

- Hello, Blaise - köszön vissza, majd előveszi a tankönyveit és a pennáját. Én követem a példáját, de tudom, hogy múltkor is tetszett neki a Playwitch, úgyhogy hoztam a következő számot. Bár már értem, hogy Lucius volt az oka a balhénak, de ebben most nincsen. Ellenben csodás képek vannak egy mugli filmből, valami Wilde, vagy hasonló. A főszereplő nem nagy szám, viszont a szeretője egy félisten... Meg kell mutatnom Harrynek is.

Óvatosan az ölembe csúsztatom az újságot, és vigyázok rá, hogy közben a könyökömmel meglökjem egy kicsit Harry kezét. (Óóóó...bizsergés...) Mérgesen néz rám, de így kénytelen észrevenni a képeket. Tágra nyílnak a szemei, majd elvigyorodik. Milyen ördögi ez a mosoly, és ótejóég, milyen szexi. Öhm, határozottan kezd szűk lenni a nadrágom. Rám néz, és úgy csillog a szeme...óóó.

- Ide tudnád majd nekem adni ezt az újságot? - kérdezi, én meg elfelejtem, hogy ellenállhatatlanul szexi és kissé pimasz akartam lenni. Már megelőzött.

- Persze... - jó lenne, ha többet is ki tudnék nyögni -Mire kell?

- Á, semmi fontos. Csak jó emlékeim vannak ezzel a filmmel kapcsolatban.

Látta? Tejóég. És miért van olyan érzésem, hogy az emlékeknek közük van egy szőke Malfoyhoz? Izé Dracóhoz, bár Lucius sem lenne egy rossz numera.

Ha Harry nem jön össze, bepróbálkozom Draco apjánál. Hátha. Elvégre a remény hal meg utoljára, Harry meg sose. Nem rossz, nem rossz. Átadom neki az újságot, ő meg belesüllyeszti a táskájába. Snape látszólag észrevette, de nem teszi szóvá. Talán elég volt neki a múltkori.

- Na és mizujs a pasik terén, Harry? - kérdezem csábosan, ő meg egy kicsit elpirul.

- Ne is reménykedj, Zambini - sóhajt, de nem néz rám, Snape-et és Dracót bámulja felváltva. Remélem, nem ugyanazért...

- Csak nem kötötted le magad? - érdeklődöm tovább, közben leteszem a pennám. Már rég feladtam, hogy értelmes dolgot írjak vele.

Vállat von, és tovább bámulja Malfoyt, aki végre észrevette, hogy nézik, és most enyhén elpirulva(mi?) viszonozza a pillantást. Azt hiszem nehezebb lesz kivitelezni a tervet, mint gondoltam. Közben Pansy mozgásba lendül, és Draco talárjának erőteljes rángatásával elvonja a szőke figyelmét. Harry sóhajt, és visszatér a valóságba Draco különszobájából. Kár, hogy a ruháin nem látszik meg az álmodozás. Tudnám értékelni, ha egy félmeztelen isten ülne mellettem. De most be kellene vetnem magam. A bájital receptje fent van a táblán...jó.

- Idehozom a hozzávalókat - előzetes megegyezés szerint én megyek a szekrényhez meg Draco, nem akarjuk, hogy csak egy kicsit is megközelítsék egymást. Lehet hogy szólnunk kellett volna nekik, hogy az óra előtti menet volt az utolsó dugásuk, és tegyék emlékezetessé? Nos, már késő.

Harry szóra nyitja a száját, gondolom tiltakozni akar, de nem hagyom, már megyek is. A szekrénynél összefutok a meglepett Dracóval, aki zavartan néz rám, majd Harryre. A kisszívem vállat von, mire Draco lebiggyesztett ajkakkal kiveszi a hozzávalókat. Én ugyan így teszek, csak vigyorogva. Összekacsintok Pansyvel, majd visszasétálok az én Kis Túlélőmhöz. Már csak a lefoglaló terv van hátra. Visszaülök a helyemre, és szeletelni kezdem a gyíkfarkat. Aztán nagy levegőt veszek, és lemetszem a késsel az ujjam.

- Au a francba! - ordítok fel, a vér pedig csak folyik bele az üstbe, és az ujjam is beleesik. Szerencsére nem fáj, még Pansy érzéstelenítő átkot szórt rá, de a látvány rémes. Longbottom el is ájult.

- Mi a francot csinálsz, Zambini? - rivall rám Harry, aztán meglátja a hiányt a kezemen, és ijedten néz az üstbe.

- Potter, azonnal kísérje fel mr. Zambinit a gyengélkedőre! Egy-kettő, azt akarja, hogy elvérezzen? - kiált Snape, Harry meg bólint, leszakítja a talárja szélét, betekeri vele a kezem, majd egyik kezében a csuklómat szorítja, másikat a hátamon tartja, és kisiet velem. Ó, igen! Minden a terv szerint halad. Még visszanézek a mosolygó Pansyre, és a dühös Dracóra, aztán keserves fejjel, Harryvel kettesben elhagyjuk a termet.

Sietünk, bár nem fáj, de a drága Harry azt hiszi, hogy igen. Mondjuk annyira nem jó ötlet most elvérezni, még ha nem is érzem. Egyszer csak valaki Harry nevét kiáltja. Visszafordulunk. Hermione rohan felénk, és valamit szorongat a kezében.

- Harry, Harry, várj, ezt otthagytátok.

Azzal a kezébe nyomja... az ujjamat. Tudtam, hogy nem egészen normális dolog, amit csinálni fogok, de hogy így látom, kezdek kételkedni az épelméjűségemben. Harry rám néz, látja, hogy elsápadtam, és rogyadoznak a térdeim. Felkap, és úgy száguldunk tovább a gyengélkedő felé.

Meggondoltam magam. Mégis megérte elveszteni az ujjamat. Boldog vagyok! Ó perc, állj meg, ne tovább! Hehh, nem kéne annyi Goethét olvasnom. De tehetek én róla, hogy Mephisto olyan szexi volt?

Vajon ha az egész karom levágom, meg is dugna? Egyszer kipróbálom, megérné. Bár most kezdem kissé rosszul érezni magam, ráhajtom a fejem Harry mellkasára. Már az egész talárom csupa vér, Harry meg szorongatja a kezében az ujjam. Aztán egyszer csak egy sikoly hallatszik a folyosón, Harry megtorpan.

- Hermione! - suttogja, de mérlegelte a helyzetet, és inkább engem visz tovább. Neeem, szabad elájulnom! Gyerünk, Blaise, kitartás! Mennyei pillanatok... Ó, végre ideértünk, Harry kirúgja a Gyengélkedő ajtaját, pont, mint az akciófilmekben. Besiet velem, és lerak az első ágyra.

- Nem lesz semmi baj, Blaise. Előkerítem Pomfrey-t, várj itt - súgja, végigsimítja sápadt arcom, és besiet a javasasszony szobájába. Azt hiszem, eléggé megijedt az állapotomtól.

Elmerengek rajta, hogy milyen jó volt Harry izmos mellkasához bújni, és közben már csak egy kicsi választ el az eszméletvesztéstől. Azt is alig veszem észre, hogy a javasasszony beront a szobába, és a sikolya az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszem.

DM/HP

Pansy befutott. Szerencsére néhány perc múlva én is elmehetek a gyengélkedőről. Bár Pomfrey a vérveszteség miatt bent akart tartani, de én erősködtem, hiszen nem hagyhatjuk, hogy Draco és Harry találkozzon...bizalmasan. Pansy jelentése szerint eddig nem tehették meg, tett róla. És most ideje, hogy én is akcióba lépjek. Ez az apró baleset pont jó lesz arra, hogy Harry közelébe kerüljek. Hogy is küldhetne el egy könnyes szemekkel hálálkodó olasz csődört. Nos, vannak ötleteim...

De már mehetek is, csak meg kell innom ezt a piros lötyit... Blöá...

Remélem, nem vérrel próbálták pótolni a vért... vagy mással nem lehet? Franc tudja, de nem vér íze volt. Bár biztos Snape-nek tartanak egy hordónyit. Mint a vámpíroknak. Ó, igen, hogy ráharapott volna Lestat is az ujjam helyére! Vagy talán Gollam lett volna a legesélyesebb? Na hagyjuk a muglikat. Pansyvel elviharzunk, ő megy Dracóhoz a különszobába, én meg már szaladok Harryhez. A parkban találom meg, a tóparton üldögél. Gondolom itt beszélt meg randit Dracóval. De itt ma csak én leszek. Odasétálok hozzá, és leülök mellé. Felkapja a fejét, aztán kedvesen mosolyogni kezd.

- Jobban vagy már, Blaise? - kérdezi édesen, én pedig bólintok.

- Ezért is jöttem... Szeretném megköszönni...

Meglepetten néz rám, de semmiképpen sem rosszindulatúan.

- Nem kell megköszönnöd, hasonló helyzetben te is biztosan ezt tetted volna... - izé, ebben nem vagyok egészen biztos. Egyrészt én fél perc alatt elájultam volna, ha Harrynek lett volna ilyen problémája, másrészt nem hiszem, hogy én ölbe tudtam volna venni. Milyen szerencse, hogy nem fordítva történt. Leülök mellé, elég közel ahhoz, hogy a combjaink összeérjenek. Neki persze fel se tűnik, a kastélyt kémleli, hátha meglát egy szőke loboncot. De ha minden jól megy, Pansy tesz róla, hogy csalódnia kelljen, én meg igyekszem majd megvigasztalni.

- Megmentetted az életem, Harry! - áradozom, tovább, ő meg mosolyog, csak szexin mosolyog tovább. - Ha te nem lennél, holtan estem volna össze... ha nem kapsz fel, elvérezhettem volna!

- Dehogyis! Ne hülyéskedj, Blaise, ez természetes. Igazán nem kell semmit köszönnöd nekem... - veregeti meg a vállam, én meg hirtelen megölelem. Egy kissé megdöbbent, de talán betudja a halál közeli élményemnek. Én hozzásimulok a mellkasához, a mai nap már másodszor.

-Blaise, én tényleg... örülök, hogy még élsz - nevet fel, és magához szorít. Én menten elélvezek, fekete tincsei súrolják az arcomat, olyan puha és selymes, hogy az hihetetlen. Aztán elenged, egy kicsit elhúzódom tőle, ám még így is eléggé közel ülök hozzá. Érzem a csodás illatát, nagyot szippantok a levegőből, és mosolygok. Ha most belefulladnék a tóba, boldogan halnék meg. Nagyon boldogan.

Harry kicsit zavartnak tűnik, és megint a Tölgyfaajtót nézi. Nos, ideje elterelni a figyelmét. Kezemet óvatosan a kezére helyezem, és nagy kutyaszemekkel nézek rá.

- Harry, tudom, hogy te annyira önzetlen vagy, de kérlek, hagyd, hogy valamivel megköszönjem, hogy megmentettél... - Enyhén megszorítom a kezét, ő meg tágra nyílt tekintettel mered maga elé. Olyan édes. Kisimítok egy kósza hajfürtöt a homlokából, közben már félig szétfolytam a füvön. Harry még mindig nem reagál, de nem zavar. Legalább nem tolt el magától. Közelebb hajolok hozzá, és egy apró csókot lehelek ajkaira.

Te jóságos Merlin kérlek, ölj meg most! Ez annyira jó, elolvadok.

De mi ez az ordítás?

Egy lökést érzek a hátamon, aztán hatalmas placcsanással Harry karjaiban a tóban landolok. Fulladozva úszom a felszínre, elvégre Harry szájában volt az összes levegőm. De legalább ő is ugyanolyan meglepett. Az udvaron nevetés csendül fel, meg egy jól kivehető visítás. Az elkövető pedig vicsorogva mered rám. Szemei villámokat szórnak, csaknem tüzet okád. Szőke tincsei az arcába lógnak, szemében könny csillog.

- Rohadt ringyó! - üvölti nekem és Harrrynek, majd elviharzik. Aztán ideér a sipítozó Pansy is. Kissé idegesen nézek rá, de nem akarom, hogy elrontson mindent. Tökéletesen haladunk. Harry kikászálódik a vízből, majd én is azt teszem. Aztán hatalmas bociszemekkel, lebiggyesztett ajkakkal Harryre nézek.

- Ne haragudj... én csak... én nem tudtam... - motyogom, ő meg csak legyint.

- Semmi baj, Blaise - sóhajtja, és visszasétál a kastélyba.

Mi meg csak állunk ott... és vigyorgunk.

- Minden a terv szerint megy.

- Igen, bár nem egészen az volt a terv, hogy ideengeded Malfoyt, de kifejezetten jól jött ki.

Pansy enyhén elpirul a kritikára.

- Nem tudtam tovább visszatartani. Tudod, hogy milyen, ha valamin felhúzza magát - aprót bólintok.

Draco eléggé hasonlít a névadójára, amikor valami nem úgy történik, ahogy ő akarja.

- Most viszont vissza kellene mennünk a kastélyba. Most nagyon figyelnünk kell, és h minden jól megy, szétválaszthatjuk őket.

Elindulunk vissza a kastélyba. Pansy szárítóbűbájt szór rám, így legalább már nem feszül az álló farkamra a hideg nadrág. Ez a jelen helyzetben eléggé előnyös.

- Mássz rá nyugodtan Dracóra, vigasztald meg szépen - mosolygok gonoszan, mire Pansy a nyakamba ugrik. Én sietve levakarom magamról, majd az előcsarnokban elválnak útjaink. Ő megy lefelé Draco különszobájába, én pedig fel a griffendéltoronyba. Útközben az egyik szobából őrült nyögések és kiáltozások hallatszódnak. Megállok, és közelebb hajolok az ajtóhoz.

- Nem teheted ezt! - sikítja egy lányhang.

- Óh dehogynem! Csak szólok, csibém, hogy te is megtetted... most jön a büntetés - búgja egy izomszexi férfihang. Szívesen benyitnék, ha nem lenne épp dolgom. De még ma meg kell dugnom Harryt.

Szinte repülök a torony felé és útközben összeszedek egy ijedt elsőéves Griffendélest. Végül is valahogy üzennem kell Harrynek, hogy jöjjön ki és basszon meg végre. Csak úgy vigasztalásképpen.

- Rendben, most pedig bemész, és megkeresed nekem Harry Pottert, aztán elmondod neki, hogy valaki egy másik házból várja a portré előtt. Ha kérdezi mondd meg, hogy a Mardekából, és hogy nagyon jól néz ki.

Oké, beismerem, arra alapozok, hogy ha miattam nem is jönne ki, a helyes Mardekárosról, majd Malfoy jut eszébe, és akkor biztos nem hagy cserben. A kissrác remegve bemászik a klubhelyiségbe, én pedig türelmetlenül várok.

Végül is kijön Harry, már szárazon bújik át a Dámán.

- Ne haragudj, Draco, de nem vagyok most olyan jól - suttogja.

- Én csak még egyszer bocsánatot szeretnék kérni az előbbiért... csak... annyira örültem, hogy megmentetted az életem, és olyan hálás voltam. Mindig is nagyra tartottalak, hősies vagy, és tökéletes, kedves, és...

- Blaise, én igazán... Figyelj! - sóhajt egyet. - Most meg kell keresnem Dracót - hadarja, és elindul lefelé a lépcsőn. Én azonnal utána szaladok, és igyekszem lebeszélni.

Hiába ugrálok előtte, mint egy anyakomplexumos Weasley, nem hatja meg. Megy tovább Dracó különszobája felé, én meg éppen csak a bokájába nem csimpaszkodom, hogy megállítsam.

- Harry, Harry. Szerintem ez nem valami jó ötlet. Hagyd, hogy Malfoy megeméssze, amit látott. De komolyan. Ezzel csak mindent még jobban elrontasz - igyekszem időt nyerni Pansynak, hogy legalább valami kompromitáló helyzetbe kerülhessen a szőkével. Nem lenne jó most egy könnyes kibékülést végignézni. Máshoz folyamodok.

- Harry, tudod, már régóta szeretnék megbeszélni veled valamit. Én...én azt hiszem teljesen beléd estem - reménykedve nézek rá.

- Oh, izé, kösz Blaise, de...

- Kérlek ne utasíts el! - enyhén hozzádörgölőzök.

- Idefigyelj Blaise! - állt le végül. - Imádom Dracót. Jobban mindennél. Komolyan, nem akarlak megbántani - simít végig a vállamon -, de nem mehet. Már az övé vagyok...

- Harry! A szerelem olyan, mint egy szúnyogcsípés... Draco beléd mélyesztette a fullánkját, neked bepirosodott, viszket és fáj. Minduntalan vakarod, és így soha nem fog elmúlni. De én bekenegetem neked, nem engedem, hogy elkapard, és pár nap alatt nyoma se lesz, hidd el! - Előadtam neki a csodás elméletem, de nem hatotta meg. Csak mosolygott, és tovább állt.

- Kérlek, hallgass már meg! Neked nem jó veled... - győzködöm, de már oda is értünk Draco szobájához. Harry nagy levegőt vesz, és benyit. Pontosabban berúgja az ajtót. A látvány szép, de nem eléggé. Pansy szája kb fél centire volt Dracóétól, és ha jól látom, a szőke bosszúból bele is ment volna. De Harry manővere eltérítette a pályájáról.

Draco meglehetősen ijedtnek tűnik, de gyorsan eszébe jut, hogy ő most az aranyvéréig van sértődve, és felhúzott orral Parkinson felé fordul. Harry előbb kétségbeesettnek, majd inkább...elszántnak néz ki.

- Draco...

- Ne hívj a keresztnevemen! Semmi közöd hozzám, nem érdekel, hogy mit akarsz Har... Potter.

Na igen, tökéletesen bejött a tervünk. Most pedig jó gyorsan el kéne húzni innen a csíkot, és akkor talán Harry is meggondolná a "Dracóé a szívem" dolgot.

De nem, ez persze eszébe se jut. Inkább vigyorog! Harry nevet! Mi a franc...

- Draco - közelebb megy a szőkéhez - tudom, hogy félreérthető volt, ami a tónál történt, de Blaise csak túl lelkesen akarta nekem megköszönni, hogy megmentettem. Nekem nem jelentett semmit. Nem, és nem is fog. Semmi esélye nincs rá, mert csak te érdekelsz. És még akkor is akarlak, ha te azt hiszed, hogy már nem kellesz. Azt viszont elég nehezen viselném, ha most közelebb engednéd Parkinsont. Bocs Pansy.

- Ó igazán semmi gáz, Potter - sipítja Pansy. - Csakúgy hagyod, hogy lesmároljon Blaise, de Dracónak azonnal meg kéne bocsájtania neked? Mégis mit képzelsz magadról? - dühöng, én meg lassan a fejemet fogom. Ebből nem jövünk ki jól, az tuti. Draco csak néz, felvont szemöldökkel, érdeklődve a válasz iránt.

- Jól van, smárold le nyugodtan, megérdemlem - legyint Harry hanyagul, mire Draco szemöldöke még feljebb szalad, Pansy pedig a keskeny ajkak után kap.

- Csak el ne terjedjen a hír, hogy a kis Malfoy mégsem annyira korlátozott érdeklődésű...

Draco még mindig Harryre bámul, nem igazán izgatja, hogy Pansy van a szájában.

Harry keze ökölbe szorul. De nem hiszem, hogy Draco észrevette. Pansy meg önfeledten sóhajtozik, nem igazán törődik azzal, hogy mi is itt vagyunk. Majd Draco hajába mélyeszti ujjait, és így próbálja közelebb húzni a szőkét. Juuuj, ez volt az a pillanat. Harry nem bírta tovább, elrántja Pansyt Dracótól és durván megcsókolja a keskeny ajkakat. Malfoy hirtelen sokkal készségesebb, nyögései bizonyítják, hogy ezt sokkal jobban élvezi, mint az előző élményt. Harry pedig nem tétovázik, kezével szorosan magához húzza. Én meg kezdem nagyon kényelmetlenül érezni magam minden tekintetben. Éppen az ajtó felé próbálok araszolni, mikor Harry eltolja magától Dracót és mélyen a szemébe néz.

-Menj a francba! -suttogja, majd elmosolyodik. Draco szintén vigyorog, és kiéhezetten kap harry ajkai után. Azok után az édes ajkak után! A rohadt életbe. Úgy látszik, hamar kibékültek, és már szaggatják egymásról a ruhát. Bassza meg én is össze akarok veszni Harryvel! Ilyen békülésért bármit... Pansy majdnem sírva fakad, nyöszörögve fut oda hozzám, de és sem tudok vele mit kezdeni. De itt már nincs mit tenni. Ez van, de ha már itt vagyunk, műsorozzunk egyet.

-Kifelé! -lihegi Draco, miközben Harry a nyakát ostromolja, majd egy pálcalegyintéssel bevágja előttünk az ajtót.

Remek...Most másszunk vissza a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe.

-Pansy, gyere már! Hiába tapasztod a füled az ajtóra, nem fogsz semmit hallani. Te nem szoktál bűbájokat használni ilyen esetben? - Néha akkora hülyeségeket csinál ez a csaj. Nem mintha én nem hallgattam volna meg őket szívesen...

Kelletlenül megyünk a folyosókon. És még ennek az idióta Woodnak is itt kell lennie. Persze. Madam Hooch nem tud tanítani egy ideig, és valakinek helyettesítenie kell. De miért pont egy volt-Griffendélesnek?

HP/DM

_(szemszögváltás: Wood)_

Hogy ezek a mardekárosok mit képzelnek magukról? Ez a Zambini gyerek kishíján fellökött. Pedig nekem muszáj sietni, Madame Hooch megmondta, hogy ne késsek el. Le a seprűtárolóba, ellenőrizni a versenyseprűket, kizárni a csalást, leszedni a rontásokat... Ez a Griffendél/Mardekár meccs előtt elég hosszas feladat. De legalább újra fontos lehetek a Roxfortban. Benyitok a tárolóba és... Te jó isten, ez Hermione! És enyhén megtépázott ruhában... Gyorsan rászórok egy Finitét, hogy újra tudjon beszélni.

- Oliver! De jó, hogy itt vagy... - sóhajtja. Egy székhez van kötözve, a lábai a szék egy-egy lábához vannak rögzítve, karja hátul, igazán előnyös testtartás... És milyen szép! Nem csalódtam benne.

- Hermione, mi történt veled? - nem igazán sietek kikötözni...de, nem. Ő mégiscsak egy diák. De nem az én diákom és úgyis...Nem! Ennek nincs értelme.

- Izé, hosszú, és rendkívül unalmas történet - mondja enyhén fintorogva, vagy inkább vigyorogva? - És most nem kötöznél ki esetleg?

- De, de...persze - válaszolok, közben igyekszem elszakítani a pillantásomat a jelentősen megnövekedett belátást biztosító topról, izé inkább arról, ami alatta van. Odasétálok hozzá, és egyszerű nyisszantó-bűbájokkal szétvágom a köteleket. Uhm...a szoknya, ami eredetileg biztos nem volt ennyire széttépve, felcsúszott és látni engedi a gyönyörű combok nagy részét. Ez így nem lesz jó. Gyorsan befejezem a mentőakciót. Hermione pedig kérdőn néz rám.

Lesütöm a szemem és megköszörülöm a torkom. Ő meg végignéz magán.

- Merlinre... az az idióta széttépte a ruhámat. - Ki volt az a barom? - Remek. Most úgy nézek ki, mint Parvati meg Lavender az évzáró bulikon. Szóval mint egy prosti.

Értetlenül nézek rá, ez biztos valami mugli dolog.

- Hmmm, mondjuk mindig ki akartam próbálni, hogy milyen hatással van ez a pasikra - elgondolkodva néz maga elé, majd kihúzza magát, csípőre teszi az egyik kezét és...nos kidomborítja, amije van...ami nem kevés. Felnyögök, nem bírom visszafogni száguldozó tekintetem. Hermione felnéz rám, és ördögien elmosolyodik. Nem is értem miért érzem ennyire szexinek. Felém lép, és egyszer csak magához ránt. Vadul megcsókol és uhhh...

- Szabad? - kérdezem tátott szájjal. Ő bólint egyet, én meg becsukom a seprűtárolót. Vigyorogva ledobom a pálcám, majd felültetem Hermionét Harry Tűzvillámjára, és vadul megcsókolom. Ő széttárja a lábait, és magához húz a csípőmet fogva tartva. Óh igen mi mindent tanult a könyvekből!


End file.
